Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $830$ points. Omar already has $220$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3420$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $3420$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3420$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3420$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 830 + 220 \geq 3420$ $ x \cdot 830 \geq 3420 - 220 $ $ x \cdot 830 \geq 3200 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3200}{830} \approx 3.86$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.86$ up to $4$ Omar must complete at least 4 levels.